


Hero Short Stories

by Dreamcreator



Category: Smallville
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, Friendship, Guns, Heroes, Pills, Rumors, Second Chances, Stories based on Song, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories based of from the song Hero by Superchic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> When I first thought of this story, I was listening to a song by Superchick and that is where I got the inspiration to write this story. It will have about four chapters in it, since there are about four verses to the song. I have been a fan of Superman for a very long time. I have missed some of the seasons, so if I messed up something, please let me know so I can fix it up. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Please read and review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. Nor do I own the song Hero, by Superchick.

High School is always a busy time for young teens. They have to wake up early in the mornings to make it on time. They have to race to their classes before they are counted late or get sent to the principal’s office to get detention. It is always hard for the teachers to deal with their students, since this is the age where they are soon to approach adulthood and become more responsible for their actions. A time where they are still learning and will always be learning.

“Hey Pete, catch!” yelled Clark Kent to his friend. He was a fifteen year old boy, with dark black locks of hair, and the brightest green blue eyes that you have ever seen. He was a golden tan and unnaturally tall for his age. He wore a blue t-shirt with faded out jeans, and regular tennis shoes.  He was laughing as he watched the surprise look on his friends face. School had just let out for the day and both Clark and his friend were waiting by the school grounds.

“Wow!” cried Pete Ross catching the basketball that his friend had thrown to him. He was African American, with his skin a little lighter and was fifteen also like his friend. He too was wearing faded out jeans with a striped green t-shirt and tennis shoes. His head was shaved, and he was smiling at his best friend. His dark brown eyes showed amusement.

“Easy next time, Kent! You can kill someone with that throw!”

“Sorry, I guess I don’t know my strength sometimes.” said Clark, sheepishly. Pete laughed.

“You can say that again!”

“Say where is Chloe?” asked Clark, looking around the area. “We were suppose to meet her here, so we can figure out what to do on Friday after school and-“

“Hey guys!” called a feminine voice.

Both boys turned their heads, to see another girl their age approaching them. She was of average height with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, with Capri jeans, and flat shoes. In her hand she was waving a small radio in the air.

“Hey, Chloe, what up?” asked Clark.

“Yeah, what’s the commotion about?” asked Pete.

“You’re not going to believe this.” said Chloe Sullivan. “My Dad just bought me a portable radio along with a brand new camera! I don’t have the camera with me, but I can show you it at home later, but take a good look at my radio!” she exclaimed holding up to her friends faces. She was extremely happy.

“Nice, Chloe! It looks really good.”

“Turn it on to the all rock channel.” said Clark.

“Okay.” Said Chloe, she turned on the radio, hearing the first thing that came on.

**“In the news today, a High School boy, was shot today at his school by local authorities. The young man had brought a gun, that he had recently purchased, and brought it to his school. The teens that had seen the horrendous sight replied that he had just walked into the school yard not saying anything pulled out the weapon from his backpack, and shot a football quarterback in the chest.  He did the same thing to the other football players as well. They said that the athlete and his friends tormented the boy every day. They were sent to the hospital for their injuries. Nothing else has been said about their conditions yet. The locals say that the teen was on anti-depressants and maybe other things as well. Officials say…”**

Chloe turned it off.

“Man, why can’t something like that happen to our school?” said Pete, “Nothing exciting ever happens here in Smallville.”

“You’re an idiot! Do you really want someone to get hurt? Or worse, killed?”

“No, what I meant was-.” Pete had thrown his arm to the side and hit another boy. “Oops! Sorry Greg, I didn’t see you.” said Pete to the boy who had run into his arm.

“It’s alright, Pete. No damage done, I think” said Greg Collins teasingly. He was sophomore like them and was in a couple of their classes together. He was tall and pasty white too contrasting with all the black and blue colors that was on his shirt. His jeans were black and he wore sneakers as well, along with his heavy backpack. He brown hair was messy and his brown eyes looked very tired and baggy, like he hadn’t any sleep in days. “Well, see ya.” He said and walked off waving to the three kids.

“See ya, Greg.  Let’s forget what I said. We have to talk about the movie that we want to see Friday.” said Pete, looking at his friends. “Any ideas?”

“How about that new romance movie that just came out? I heard it was pretty good.” suggested Chloe.

Pete gagged. “Gross, no! How about that Zombie movie? The one with everyone dying or turning into Zombies in it. Yeah that sounds good!”

“No! We saw a Zombie movie last time! Let’s go see…”

Clark wasn’t paying attention to his friend’s argument. He was watching Greg sitting by one of the benches, reading a book. He looked very tired and not very well.

Greg has been acting funny for the last couple of days thought Clark. Every time we talk to him he seems so distant lately. I hope he’s okay.

_A figure approaches the doubting boy. He is short, a little older than him. He has blonde messy hair with dull green eyes, dull red streaks and smudges was on his face and hands. He wears a black hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers. His hoodie had holes in it with red stains on it. He put his mouth close to Clark’s ear and whispered:_

**_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,_ **

Clark pondered this. He had noticed that for some time now that the football players had been picking on Greg, taking his stuff or pushing him around in the halls. Clark didn’t say anything about it since he didn’t think he should get involved.

**_'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_ **

Clark started to feel guilty. He didn’t want Greg to get hurt or anything, but he really didn’t think it was any of his business to get involved with Greg’s problems. He thought, the football players would leave Greg alone after harassing him for a while and move on to the next person to bully.

Truth be told, he didn’t want to get bullied too, by them. Clark had secrets too and knew what it felt like to be different from everyone else. After all, Clark wasn’t human. He was an alien from outer space and had special powers. Clark had to pretend every day that he was normal, just like everyone else and he had to do things too, just to fit in. If he liked it or not, or if it was right or wrong, he wanted to fit in.

**_It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,_ **

Now that he thought of it, Greg had been looking ill for some time, after he was getting picked on. Then he noticed that people were avoiding him. They didn’t want to get involved or get beaten up by the popular football players. They let Greg stand alone. That when he started to avoid people too. He then remembered that Greg had been picking up medication at the Pharmacy last week. He hoped that Greg wasn’t taking pills or something else to help with his depression. Clark cringed, he hadn’t been a good friend to Greg and they had known each other since elementary school.

**_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life..._ **

Clark’s eyes became wide open when he thought of the newscast from Chloe’s radio just moments ago. What if Greg had brought a gun to school and started shooting people? What if he hurt someone? What if he killed someone? What if he shot himself or the police shot him? What would happen? Could it be stopped? What if something could be done to change it?

**_Heroes are made when you make a choice..._ **

“Hey guys.” said Clark interrupting his friend’s argument. Both Pete and Chloe looked at him. “I was thinking: why don’t we invite Greg to come along to the movies with us? He is after all one of our friends. What do you say?”

“Sure. We haven’t done anything together for a while now. It’ll be fun” said Pete.

“It’s fine with me. He can probably pick a better movie than Petey boy here anyway.” said Chloe.

“Listen you…!” and they began their argument all over again. Clark shook his head and walked over to the bench where Greg was sitting at. Greg was still reading his book about insects not noticing his surroundings when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Clark smiling down at him.

“Hey Greg, want to come to the movies with us Friday?” asked Clark. “It’s just going to be me, Pete and Chloe. And after the movie were going to get pizza and go to my place for a couple of hours to play basketball or something. Do you want to come?”

Greg looked at him, for a moment, before a smile could be seen on his face. When was the last time Greg smiled like that? wondered Clark. A long time, he figured.

“Sure Clark. I would love too.” said Greg. Clark smiled with all his perfect white teeth showing, and helped Greg up on his feet. “What movie are we going to see anyway?”

“Not sure, but I’m hoping nothing that those two want to see. They will be arguing the entire time!” exclaimed Clark, making his friend laugh, as they walked over to Pete and Chloe.

_The boy smiled as he watched the two other boys walk over to their friends watching them laugh and teasing them, but most importantly being there for each other. A life had been saved, not making the same mistake that he had made. He wished there were other people like Clark that could help others. Suddenly a bright light appeared over the boy. He looked up and closed his eyes. A golden halo appeared over him, and bright white wings sprouted from his back. Tears were forming in his eyes and they began to fall down on his face. He was smiling._

_He had done what he was supposed to do, to make up for his mistakes in his life. He can now be at peace. He was forgiven._

****_You could be a hero,_  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of it so far? If you didn't quite understand the whole plot to it, then let me know and I will explain it better to you, and in the next chapter too. I will try and post up the next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
